Beast VS Goliath
Beast VS Goliath is the upcoming forty-seventh episode of DEATH BATTLE. It will star Beast from Marvel's X-Men and Goliath from Gargoyles. Description X-Men vs Gargoyles! These monstrous heroes are shunned by the very people they've sworn to protect. Now they battle each other to the death! Interlude Wiz: Some of the greatest heroes of all are shunned by the very people they continue to protect. Boomstick: Basically, the worst deal ever. Wiz: Like Beast, the blue genius of the X-Men. Boomstick: And Goliath, the gargoyle who gives new meaning to the phrase tough as stone. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Beast Wiz: Mutation. The key to evolution. The process is slow, normally taking thousands of years, but every few hundred millennia, evolution leaps forward. Boomstick: If that means we're all eventually going to transform into blue hairy monkey men, count me the hell out! Wiz: In a world where they are feared, most mutants begin to show shines of their uniqueness around puberty. Not so for Henry McCoy. Boomstick: Yep, the instant Hank popped out it was pretty clear that something was different about him. Namely the giant monkey hands and feet. That must've been rough on the way out! He better give mom double the presents on Mother's Day! Wiz: Though Hank successfully hid his mutation from the world for most of his adolescent life, he was eventually discovered, and shunned. Bullied by his peers and kicked out of school he was left to wallow in loneliness. Boomstick: Until Good Ol' Wheels showed up and offered Hank a place on the mutant hero group known as the X-Men. Hank took on the name that was previously used to degrade him and transformed it into something new: his codename, the Beast. (cue 90s X-Men theme) As an X-Man, Beast became an integral member of this uncanny team. His superhuman strength, speed, and durability put him on equal terms with foes like the immovable Blob and Kraven the Hunter! Wiz: But Beast is a perfect example of the phrase "never judge a book by it's cover." He is a genius and quickly completed his doctoral studies, leaving the X-Men to become a leading researcher in mutant genetics. Desperate to cure the mutant phenomenon, Beast developed a serum which he theorized would counteract the mutated genes in his body. Boomstick: Except it kind of did the opposite. Poor guy, now he truly was a beast. This transformation wasn't all bad though! Fuzzy Beast could now lift over 10 tons, run over 40 mph, and jump over 25 feet in the air. Wiz: But even after all that, Hank's heroic journey had just begun... Goliath (Cues Gargoyles - Main Theme) Wiz: One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age, of gargoyles. Boomstick: And badass cartoon intros! Wiz: Stone by day, warriors by night, gargoyles used to be common throughout the world. Like the stone statues they inspired, gargoyles were known as protectors. Guarding their home and those inside were always a gargoyle's top priority. Boomstick: It's not every day your garden statue is also your top-bill bodyguard. Wiz: In the year 994 A.D., a clan of gargoyles formed a symbiotic relationship with the humans of a Scottish castle. Using their superhuman strength, keen senses, and warrior's spirit, these gargoyles defended the castle from invaders at night. In return, their human allies would watch over them during the day, when they are most vulnerable, as gargoyles turn to solid stone in daylight. Boomstick: This clan of gargoyles was lead by Goliath, a creature with a voice so sexy, it makes humans turn to stone. If you know what I'm sayin'. Goliath: You are trespassing. Wiz: Unfortunately, due to their beastly appearance, Goliath's clan eventually faced unjust prejudice from the very humans under their protection. Princess Katharine: We are most seriously displeased to allow beasts in the dining hall. Magus: These are unnatural creatures. No good can come from associating with them. Boomstick: If that wasn't bad enough, Goliath was betrayed by his closest human friend, causing nearly his entire clan to be smashed to bits. Goliath: My... Angel of the night... (Roars) Boomstick: Then the few who did survive were magically sealed in stone forever by a misinformed wizard. Talk about a shitty Monday. Wiz: Sealed in stone forever, or until one specific seemingly impossible criteria was met... Magus: The terms of the spell were that they would sleep... until the castle rises above the clouds. Wiz: And when he says 'above the clouds', he means it literally. So, stone they remained for a thousand years, until in 1994... Boomstick: Some billionare with a name that sounds like an anti-depressant just happened to be crazy enough to try something. Xanatos moved every last stone of the ancient castle to the top of his New York skyscraper, which happened to poke above the clouds. Wiz: The cost of which must have been astronomical! Xanatos: Don't disappoint me... Goliath wakes up from his statue state and roars. Wiz: The curse was broken, the gargoyles awoke once again, and Goliath was tasked with leading his clan into the modern world. DEATH BATTLE! Results Trivia * This is the eighth Death Battle episode to have 2 or more characters of the same respective company of any sort to be pitted against each other; the first seven were Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale and Ragna VS Sol Badguy. * This is the ninth Death Battle episode to pit 2 or more characters who are all animals against each other; the first seven were Goomba VS Koopa, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Zitz VS Leonardo, Yoshi VS Riptor, Felicia VS Taokaka, Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare, Pokémon Battle Royale and Godzilla VS Gamera. * This Death Battle features the first character from Gargoyles. * Coincidentally this episode was announced when X-Men: Apocalypse began production. * Beast is the second X-Men character to be in a Death Battle, the first was Rogue. * This is the second time two characters from the same series come in a row. The first was Vegeta VS Shadow, which was followed by Mario VS Sonic. * Greg Weisman known for not only Gargoyles, but also Young Justice and The Spectacular Spider-Man revealed on his Twitter finding out about the fight. [1] * This fight, when it first came out, was privated and taken down due to a blank screen in Goliath's section and no "Fight!" sound effect. It has since been reuploaded with the missing info. Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Season 2 episodes Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:Fights animated by Mali